Coldest Days
by SundayAL
Summary: Algo le sucede a Kurt...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta es una nueva historia, pero no me he olvidado de la otra que estoy escribiendo! Escribiré las dos, no dejare ninguna de lado. Esta historia es corta, de pocos capítulos. ¡Espero que les guste! **

Coldest Days

Capitulo 1

Era una fría mañana de invierno, el sol todavía no había salido y aun podía verse algunas estrellas en el cielo. El simple aire podía dejar tus manos, tus labios de un color azul. Ir a clases con ese clima debería ser ilegal, pero no lo era, por lo que Kurt Hummel debía levantarse e ir a clases. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dignó a levantarse.

Se estaba preparando cuando escuchó el viento golpear violentamente contra su ventana, miró a través pero sólo pudo ver su aliento contra el vidrio.

La navidad estaba cerca y con eso las vacaciones, por suerte. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse por un tema: los regalos. Ya los tenía; para sus amigos, para su padre, para Carole, para Finn…para Blaine. ¿Y si a él no le gustaba? Tenía sus regalos escondidos en un baúl, en la esquina de su habitación, que nadie se molestaba en revisar.

Era la primera navidad en la que tenía un novio, por lo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan inseguro con un regalo.

Guardó sus guantes de color negro en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, tomó sus cosas y fue hacia la cocina.

Como su nuevo colegio quedaba más lejos, debía despertarse más temprano que su familia. Le había dicho a su padre la posibilidad de quedarse en Dalton por la semana, él le respondió "Tu eliges", pero algo en su tono de voz le hizo pensar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, después de todo eso significaba verse incluso menos, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. Sin embargo, pensaba hacerlo después de las vacaciones.

Se limito a comerse una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de frutilla, antes de irse. Pero antes se puso los guantes y su bufanda.

El viento era tan fuerte hasta el punto de lastimarlo, subió lo más rápido que pudo al auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe, para que el frío aire no se instalara dentro de él. Sin embargo, el auto era frío, no tanto como afuera obviamente, pero no había calidez alguna dentro.

No era nada bueno ir en esas condiciones y sin tener tiempo de tener un buen desayuno. Pero vería a Blaine, luego vendrían las vacaciones las cuales las pasaría en familia e, incluso, con Blaine, luego hablaría con su padre y le diría que sí, que se quedaría en Dalton entre semana y volvería todos los viernes a casa.

"Este será el ultimo día que tenga que hacerlo", pensó y encendió el auto.

La clase de Algebra había empezado veinte minutos atrás, pero Blaine no podía concentrarse. Miró su reloj por quinta vez y luego a la puerta del curso. ¿Dónde estaba?

Su celular estaba en su habitación, la de Dalton, dentro de un bolsillo de la chaqueta que había usado el día anterior. Raras veces necesitaba su celular, era completamente independiente de él; pero, en ese caso, realmente lo necesitaba.

Kurt era una persona puntual, no desayunaría si eso fuese necesario para llegar a clases. Blaine lo criticaba por eso, pero también lo entendía. Le dijo que era mejor si se quedaba ahí los días de clases, Kurt sólo le dijo que lo pensaría.

La clase había terminado y Blaine fue el primero en salir, corriendo hacia su habitación. Todos en el pasillo le preguntaban qué había sucedido, pero él no les contestaba.

"¿Por qué no viniste a clases? ¿Estas bien? –B". Al poco tiempo de enviar el mensaje se sintió como un tonto. ¿Un mensaje? Marcó su número, mientras decía "¡Vamos!". Al escuchar una voz quiso decir algo, pero no era nadie más que ese ser que notificaba que el número estaba fuera de servicio. Lo remarcó dos veces más, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: "El número al que intenta llamar se encuentra fuera de servicio…".

_ ¿Blaine?_ dijo la voz de Wes desde afuera de su habitación._. Probablemente esta algo enfermo y no puede salir por este clima.

_ Trate de llamarlo, pero me sigue diciendo que el número no esta disponible.

_ Bueno, ¿quién sabe? No te preocupes tanto_ dijo, para luego mirar su reloj._. Falta menos de cinco minutos para la próxima clase, ¿Qué te parece si cuando terminemos las clases, utilizamos el teléfono y llamamos para su casa? Si esta enfermo debe de estar descansando y no querrás molestarlo, ¿o sí?

_ No._ dijo Blaine, algo resignado.

_ Entonces vamos.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, demasiado. Era imposible concentrarse y el profesor le había dedicado una mirada molesta más de una vez. Podía estar exagerando, era probable, pero igual estaba preocupado.

No, no había ido a clases. Sí, Blaine lo extrañó mucho.

El irritante tic tac del reloj parecía tan lento, tan rápido, como si estuviese sincronizado con los latidos de su corazón.

El viento estaba tan furioso, que el sol se escondió rápido a tal punto de que alguien se preguntase qué pasó con él.

_ ¿Dónde esta Kurt?_ preguntó Finn al ver que su asiento estaba vacío. Ya era hora de cenar.

_ Probablemente se quedó hablando con sus amigos y se le paso el tiempo._ justificó Carole, tratando de no preocuparse, mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa.

A Burt no le importaban las excusas, es más, estaba enojado. ¿Por qué pensaba Kurt que no tenía que avisarle si llegaba tarde? Marcó su número en el teléfono, pero la voz que le respondió no era la de su hijo.

"El número al que intenta llamar se encuentra fuera de servicio…"

¿Qué demonios…?

_ ¡Dice que su numero esta fuera de servicio!

Finn se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar su celular.

_ Intentare llamarlo yo.

"El número al que intenta llamar se encuentra fuera de servicio…"

Carole hizo que Burt tomará asiento, ella estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero no quería que el corazón de su esposo sufriera daño.

¿Deberían llamar a la policía?

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y Burt atendió rápidamente.

_ ¿Kurt?

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó extrañado la voz del otro lado del teléfono._. Hola, señor Hummel. Soy blaine, ¿podría hablar con Kurt?

_ ¿Con…?

_ Sí, trate de llamarlo al celular, pero parece que hubo un problema.

_ Lo sé. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿no esta contigo?

Ambos estaban confundidos.

_ Quería saber si estaba bien, como no vino al colegio pensé que…

_ ¡Espera! ¿No fue al colegio?

Todos ahí quedaron tan sorprendidos como asustados. Burt estuvo a punto de tener su segundo ataque al corazón, a Carole se le olvido respirar por unos segundos, y Finn quedó aturdido.

_ Tengo que irme._ dijo Burt, colgando a Blaine y marcando el 911.

Blaine quedó pálido de repente. Wes le quedó mirando, asustado.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ preguntó Wes.

_ Su padre me dijo, confundido, que cómo que había faltado._ Blaine miró a su compañero._. ¿No lo entiendes? Salió de su casa…pero no llego aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Disculpen si tardo en actualizar, pero estoy con muchas cosas en este momento. No puedo responder a los anónimos, así que, cualquier cosa, vayan a mi perfil y verán donde encontrarme. ¡Muchas gracias! **

Capitulo 2

Veintisiete horas.

Kurt llevaba desaparecido veintisiete horas.

Minutos después de que Blaine dijese que Kurt estaba desaparecido, Dalton se movilizó. Lo mismo sucedió con sus antiguos compañeros del coro, cuando Finn les aviso.

Tanto Mercedes como Rachel rompieron en llanto al enterarse, pero enseguida decidieron reunirse en la casa de Mercedes para hacer carteles informando que Kurt se había perdido. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todos estaban ahí, preguntándose que pudo haber pasado con él. Finn les había explicado que él siempre salía de la casa cuando ellos estaban durmiendo, porque el trayecto hacia Dalton era largo, y Kurt era conocido por llegar a tiempo a clases.

Veintisiete horas en las que Burt Hummel no había comido, ni dormido. Lo único que hacía era responder preguntas y hacerlas, oh, y también pensar en él, en su hijo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, mientras su esposa, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, apoyaba su mano contra su hombro. No podía estar pasando, su hijo no podía estar perdido, simplemente no podía estar pasando.

_ Ya lo dije antes, ¡él no huyo!_ respondió Burt.

_ Necesitamos considerar muchas cosas, ésta es una_ dijo un oficial de policía, que no llegaba a los cincuenta._. ¿Ha tenido problemas recientemente?

_ No, ya no.

_ ¿_Ya_ no?_ preguntó el oficial, marcando la primera palabra con un tono intrigante.

_ Este chico…_ no recordaba su nombre._ solía molestar a Kurt al punto de amenazarlo con matarlo y por ello lo cambiamos a un colegio privado.

_ ¿Por qué no nos dijo eso antes?

_ ¡Porque no va más al mismo colegio que ese idiota! ¿Por qué seguiría teniendo problemas con él?

_ Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Los cuadernos, los apuntes, los libros en la mesa, sin haber sido tocados. Ellos apenas podían respirar, pero no les importaba. Sus labios estaban presionados unos contra otros; sus corazones latían del mismo modo, al mismo tiempo. Fue el muchacho menos alto quien decidió parar.

_ La prueba de Biología es en dos días_ dijo después de recuperar su aliento._: tenemos que estudiar.

_ Ya que tenemos…_ dijo el chico más alto, algo decepcionado.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y no lo encontró ahí, sólo oscuridad. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su rostro sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía: estaba llorando.

De pronto escucho un sonido lleno de paz y violencia al mismo tiempo, miró hacia izquierda, donde se encontraba su ventana. Tomó su celular, que estaba en su mesita de luz, y vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Ese sonido lo hizo levantarse e ir a ver.

¡Maldito viento! Se quedó ahí unos minutos, con sus manos sobre el vidrio de la ventana, al que también golpeo con su aliento. Él estaba ahí afuera, pero ¿dónde?

"¿Dónde estas, Kurt?"

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se instalaron en su mejillas. Si no volvía a escuchar su voz, a verlo, ¿Qué haría?

Dave Karofsky estaba en los vestidores, acababa de entrenar. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando el director entró, con un rostro difícil de descifrar, y le dijo que fuese a dirección. A partir de ese momento, todo se convirtió en murmullos: en los vestidores, en el pasillo.

En dirección, lo esperaban dos personas a parte del director. Uno de ellos era una mujer, de unos cuarenta años y pequeña pese a llevar tacones; el otro, un hombre más joven que ella, de cabellos rubios y mirada fría.

_ Toma asiento_ dijo la mujer.

_ ¿Qué esta sucediendo?_ preguntó asustado, luego de obedecerla.

_ Kurt Hummel, el chico a quien amenazaste de muerte, ha desaparecido._ hablo por primera vez el hombre, acercándose a él.

Dave lo sabía. Lo había leído en el periódico, pero nunca pensó que terminaría siendo interrogado como sospechoso.

_ No lo dije en serio…

_ ¿Entonces por qué lo dijo?

_ ¡Porque fui un idiota! Pero, aprendí, ¿esta bien? Quise asustarlo y se me fue de las manos. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezco._ dijo la verdad. Estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y se sentía mal al saber que él estaba perdido.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar, el de la mujer policía, quien, tras escuchar lo que la persona tras el teléfono le decía, miró a su compañero. No tardaron en llamar a la residencia Hummel, y Finn no tardó en llamar a Blaine.

Habían encontrado el auto de Kurt.

Azul. ¿Qué significa ese color? ¿Tristeza? No. Al menos, no para él. Para él azul significaba frío: se estaba volviendo azul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por un momento pensé en dejar esta historia y por eso no estaba actualizando, más algunos problemas personales… ¡Pero aquí esta la tercera parte! Esta historia no va a ser muy larga, así que creo que quedan unos pocos capítulos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Tercera parte**

En definitiva el auto, que habían encontrado abandonado entre los árboles, era el de Kurt. En el interior estaban sus útiles y su identificación. El auto se encontraba de frente contra un árbol: sin duda había chocado. La puerta del conductor estaba semi abierta, por lo que Kurt debió haber salido. ¿Estaba escapando? ¿Fue el miedo lo que lo llevo a chocar su auto? ¿Fue solo un accidente? Si era así, ¿Dónde estaba?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Desde que había salido del armario, Blaine no había tenido una buena relación con su padre.

"Lamento lo que sucedió. Espero que encuentren a tu amigo". "Mi novio, papá. Kurt es mi novio".

Claro, nunca fue fácil que su padre no quisiese ver la realidad. Pero se trataba de Kurt, alguien a quien amaba

Luego no dijo nada. Nadie lo hizo. Blaine simplemente se fue, diciendo alguna tonta excusa. Regresaría, claro, pero se sentía un completo inútil estando ahí: quería ayudar.

Kurt Hummel llevaba cuarenta horas desaparecido cuando tocaron la puerta en su casa. Finn fue quien atendió y se encontró con Blaine, pálido, abrigado y con una bolsa donde claramente llevaba su ropa.

_ ¡Blaine!_ exclamó Finn, solo un poco sorprendido.

_ No es que vengo a quedarme, es que no podía…

_ Pasa.

El ambiente era frío y triste, algo faltaba en esa casa. Sí, algo hacía falta. O mejor dicho alguien y ese alguien era Kurt. Incluso si nadie te dijese que él llevaba unas cuarenta horas perdido podías darte cuenta.

Ni Burt ni Carole estaban, Finn quiso ir con ellos pero le dijeron que era mejor si se quedaba.

_ ¿Quién…? Ah, hola Blaine._ dijo Rachel, saliendo de la cocina.

_ Hola._ dijo Blaine con una sonrisa triste.

Finn le hizo una seña al muchacho más pequeño para que fuesen a la cocina. Ahí estaban Puck, Rachel, Lauren, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes y Tina. Puck estaba sentado y enfrente suyo tenía una laptop, los demás estaban a su alrededor. No tardaron en notar la presencia de Blaine. Todos saludaron en coro al recién llegado.

_ ¿Qué están haciendo?_ preguntó Blaine acercándose a ellos.

_ Estamos difundiendo la desaparición de Kurt mediante Internet_ explicó Puck._. Tengo 800 amigos en facebook y 300 seguidores en twitter. ¡Mira! Ya lo han difundido 15 personas.

La verdad es que Blaine no creía que eso ayudase mucho, era mejor salir a buscarlo.

_ Todos lo hemos estado difundiendo en nuestras cuentas_ explicó Tina._. Los demás están en el centro colgando y repartiendo carteles con su foto, y el Señor Schuester esta con el papá de Kurt y la mamá de Finn, también buscándolo.

_ Quiero ir con ellos._ dijo Blaine.

_ Mejor déjaselo a los mayores, amigo_ dijo Finn._. Mi mamá dijo que alguien podría llamar con información y por eso debemos quedarnos.

_ ¡Bien!_ exclamó Blaine._. Quédense aquí a perder el tiempo, pero yo voy a buscarlo.

El muchacho salió rápidamente de la cocina y fue a buscar el abrigo que había dejado sobre el sofá. No sabía exactamente por donde empezar, pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Fue cuando abrió la puerta, al sentir el frío apoderarse de él en un segundo, cuando Finn lo detuvo.

_ ¡Detente ahí!

Y Blaine lo hizo. Se quedó simplemente ahí, sin voltearse a verlo y sin cerrar la puerta.

_ Entiendo por lo que estas pasando… ¡Lo hago!_ exclamó al escuchar un resoplido de parte de Blaine._. ¿Crees que es menos doloroso? ¿Qué por el hecho de que eres su novio estoy sufriendo menos? ¿Estamos sufriendo menos?

Tu novio esta perdido ahí afuera, pero también lo esta mi hermano, también el amigo de las personas que están "perdiendo el tiempo".

_ Solo quiero encontrarlo, que este bien._ dijo Blaine con la voz quebrada.

_ Todos queremos eso._ dijo Mercedes. Ahora todos estaban en el living.

Blaine cerró la puerta y enfrentó a todos con la mirada, una mirada triste. Mercedes se acercó y lo abrazó.

_ Vamos, preparare té.

Veinte minutos después, donde estaban un poco más calmados, disfrutando de la calidez del té que había preparado Mercedes, el telefono empezó a sonar.

_ Hola._ respondió Finn.

_ ¿Es este el numero para dejar información sobre Kurt Hummel?

_ Sí… ¿qué sabe de él?

De pronto, los chicos prestaron atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, John, un carpintero, iba rumbo a su trabajo. Odiaba el invierno. Si era verano o primavera levantarse temprano no era la gran cosa, pero con un clima tan helado era mas difícil.

¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse mirando esa película de acción hasta las dos de la mañana? Seguramente que la repetían…

Solo había dormido cuatro horas y el café que estaba tomando mientras manejaba no le surgía mucho efecto. Tomó otro sorbo cuando de pronto…

"¡Mierda!" gritó tirando su café. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia un auto, este dio un giro violento y se salió del camino para terminar entre los árboles. John frenó bruscamente, salió del auto, pero no vio al otro. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente hasta que encontró las huellas de las llantas… iba hacia el bosque. Bajó despacio y ahí lo encontró.

Un muchacho con un uniforme salió tambaleándose, sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para cerrar la puerta del conductor. Con solo verlo supo que venía de un colegio privado, de niños ricos.

_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún hospital?_ preguntó John.

_ Mi padre va a matarme._ dijo lentamente, su rostro muy pálido.

Le dio una rápida mirada, a parte del susto parecía estar bien.

_ Estoy seguro de que no se enfadara mucho, mientras estés bien_ dijo John nervioso de que el muchacho le dijese a su padre que fue su culpa y lo demandasen._. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Kurt.

_ Mucho gusto, Kurt. Mi nombre es John. ¿No te duele nada?

_ Me zumban los oídos_ dijo Kurt casi en un susurro._. Me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero creo que se debe a los cinturones de seguridad y al choque.

_ Esta bien… oye, no hay señal aquí._ dijo al ver que Kurt sacaba su celular.

_ ¡Pero tengo que llamar a una grúa! Y a mi padre, y al rector de Dalton para decirle que llegare tarde…

_ ¿Igual iras al colegio?_ preguntó John sorprendido, a lo cual Kurt le dedico una mirada que decía que obviamente iría._. Hay una gasolinera a unos veinte minutos de aquí, hay un teléfono ahí si quieres ir.

Kurt no quería subirse al auto de un desconocido, pero ¿Qué iba a ser sino? Por lo que accedió.

_ ¿Estas seguro?_ preguntó John, otra vez sorprendido.

_ Sí, no tienes que esperar. Solo déjame ahí, ¿esta bien? Después de todo, cuando haga las llamadas todo se resolverá. ¿Qué puede pasar?

El muchacho de ojos azules tenía un punto, así que cuando llegaron a la gasolinera, John lo dejo ahí y volvió camino a su trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarta parte.

Era una persona terrible. Su esposa lo sabía, sus hijas lo sabían e incluso él lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?, se pregunta, le preguntan. Sabe que su familia terminara perdonándolo, porque fue no fue un acto egoísta que lo beneficiaria a él, sino a su familia. Pero había personas que nunca lo harían.

Lo supo al sentir su rostro contra el suelo, justo después de haber sido empujado violentamente hacia el. Pero lo entendía, sabía muy bien que esa hubiese sido su reacción de haber estado en su lugar.

Burt estaba furioso. ¿Quién hacía eso? ¿Quién chocaba a un chico y lo dejaba a unas cuadras para que se arreglase él solo? Podría matarlo, de no ser porque tenía a dos policías sujetándolos después del golpe violento que le había dado. Todo porque temía ser demandado, ¿tan patético era?

La hija mayor de John, de catorce años, había llegado de la escuela cansada porque se había quedado a practicar Hockey una hora extra. Tiró su mochila y un papel al sofá antes de buscar algo que comer. Quince minutos después, John fue a sentarse en el sofá, cuando encontró el papel, donde decía: "Ayúdenos a encontrarlo", con una foto del sonriente muchacho al que había visto. Su corazón se detuvo, su mente empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Abajo se encontraba el número para cualquiera que tuviese información. Ya no se trataba de alguna demanda, sino de la vida de un muchacho.

Los mismos policías que interrogaron a Karofsky fueron hacia la gasolinera en esa área desolada. Era pequeño, con un blanco despintado en las paredes y tenía el cartelito de "abierto" en la puerta.

Adentro los esperaba Héctor, un hombre de 35 años que llevaba unos buenos años trabajando ahí, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. Algo le decía que tendría algo interesante que contarle a su mujer cuando los vio entrar, emanando respeto.

_ ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?_ preguntó.

_ Buenas tardes, soy la agente Mary Walter y él es mi compañero Bob Turner. Estamos investigando la desaparición de un joven llamado Kurt Hummel.

Rápidamente el oficial le enseño la foto de un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos como el mar, llevaba un uniforme de escuela privada. Sonreía al lado de otros muchachos con el mismo uniforme.

_ ¿Lo ha visto?_ preguntó Bob.

_ Sí, estuvo aquí hace unos días.

No era extraño que, a veces, hubiese chicos tomando afuera del local. Se negaba a venderles alcohol a menores, pero tampoco los detenía si bebiesen alguna bebida que habrían traído de sus casas. Nunca molestaban, así que no le preocupaba.

Sin embargo, le pareció algo inusual la conducta de aquel muchacho. Estaba pálido y parecía estar enfermo. ¿Estaba borracho?

_ ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?_ dijo Kurt suavemente. No, no estaba bien.

Héctor asintió, mientras lo veía marcar los números desganadamente. Vio como se reflejaba en su rostro la desesperación al ver que el teléfono no funcionaba, Héctor también se acababa de enterar. Kurt colgó de forma brusca el teléfono.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó Héctor. El muchacho de ojos azules, respiró profundamente antes de responder.

_ Necesito llamar a una grúa. Yo… estuve en un accidente y tengo que ir a mi colegio… Quiero llamar a mi papá, pero no quiero que se ponga mal…

Sí, estaba débil. Pudo comprobarlo al ver que casi se cayó al intentar dar un paso. Héctor fue a ayudarlo rápidamente. ¿Un accidente de auto? Nunca prestaba atención a los autos, pero sabía que no había pasado muy cerca de ahí, ¿había venido caminando?

_ Tengo sed._ dijo Kurt, casi desesperado. Mucha sed.

El hombre asintió, fue a buscar una botella de agua, que se encontraba al otro lado del local. Ni rápido ni lento, fue hacía allá. Cuando tomó la botella, pudo sentir la puerta abriéndose. Fue a ver, solo para comprobar que Kurt ya no estaba. Miró a través de la puerta de vidrio, con la botella de agua aun en su mano, y vio a Kurt vomitando mientras alguien echaba su flequillo hacia atrás.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ preguntó Héctor saliendo del local, mirando fijamente a ese muchacho.

Lo había visto anteriormente por ese lugar. Solía usar ropas oscuras, aunque en ese momento no lo hacía. Tenía un cabello color azul que iban muy bien con el color de sus ojos, tenía la misma estatura que el chico en uniforme, tal vez un poco más alto. No tenía pinta de ser estudiante, pero lo era. Y también le gustaba tomar y fumar por esos lugares, junto con sus amigos igual de raros.

_ Si no te diste cuenta, es un menor._ dijo Héctor.

_ Tal vez este un poco loco, pero no soy ningún pervertido. Este chico salió tambaleándose de tu local y empezó a vomitar. A mi parecer, eres tú el sospechoso_ dijo, para su sorpresa, muy tranquilo._. ¿Qué sucedió?

Pero Kurt no respondió. Tomó la botella de agua y la bebió como si llevase días sedientos.

_ Quise ir a Dalton, no quiero faltar… pero me siento mal. Yo…

_ Estuvo un accidente de auto… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Siguió sin responder, vomitando otra vez.

_ Voy a llevarte al hospital…

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Odiaba los hospitales y quería pretender que lo que le pasaba no era más que un susto. Debía llamar a una grúa, eso era todo.

_ No puedes ir a tu escuela así, necesitas que te vea un medico.

_ ¡No voy a subirme al auto de otro extraño!

_ ¿Otro? ¿Así es como llegaste hasta aquí?

Pero Kurt no respondió, se sentía… débil. Y otra vez, se quedaba sin otra opción.

Subió a su auto, eso fue lo último que Héctor vio. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Kurt le había hecho prometerle algo a aquel muchacho que lo iba a llevar al hospital.

Blaine respiró profundamente antes de entrar al cuarto de su novio. Para ser la habitación de un adolescente estaba muy ordenada.

Estaba tan cansando y lo extrañaba tanto.

Nadie había entrado en su habitación desde que… bueno.

Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Kurt de su almohada. Sonrió pese a que su corazón le dolía.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinta parte

**Lamento que me tarde tanto en actualizar, pero hace unas semanas mi PC se rompió y perdí todo. Pude recuperar una parte, pero perdí la mitad y tuve que reescribirlo. **

**También quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida con sus reviews, por poner esta historia en favoritos y demás. Y quiero decirles que esta historia, tal vez, no sea tan corta.**

Cuando Blaine puso su mano bajo la almohada de Kurt, sintió algo. Lo tomó con su mano y vio que era: un diario. Era de color azul Francia, con una "K" de color plata. Paso sus dedos por la letra, dudando si leerlo o no. Estaría violando su privacidad y si apareciese… cuando apareciese se enfadaría mucho. Aunque, leer solo unas páginas no haría daño…

Hojeaba lentamente, admirando su caligrafía. Cada escrito estaba organizado por fechas y su corazón se detuvo al ver la fecha del día en que se conocieron.

"_Rachel me pidió que fuese a espiar a una escuela rival, Dalton. Debo admitir que la idea no me emocionaba demasiado; esta a dos horas de Ohio y temía arruinarlo. _

_Tengo muchos talentos, pero ser un buen espía no es uno de ellos. Sin embargo, me trataron bastante bien al descubrirlo. _

_Pero lo importante de esta anécdota es que conocí a un chico de una voz maravillosa. Se llama Blaine, ¡y es gay! Le hable sobre las cosas que me pasan a diario en Mckinley… nunca me sentí tan seguro como en ese momento, ni me sentí tan confiado. _

_Creo que me gusta. No, se que me gusta. Espero gustarle yo también"._

Cerró el diario con cuidado, como si fuese algo frágil, y sonrió tristemente. En su primera salida como novios Kurt le había confesado eso, que desde el primer día que sentía algo por él. Dos preguntas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, "¿Podría ser Kurt mas adorable?" Y "¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?". 

Lo extrañaba tanto. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El corazón de Blaine dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Burt, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación que había dejado semi abierta. Con el simple sonido de su voz, escondió el diario detrás suyo a la velocidad de la luz.

_ Lo siento, estaba…_ no quería decirle que lo extrañaba tanto, al punto de entrar a su habitación a sentir su aroma. Pero tampoco se le ocurría una buena excusa._. Lo siento, ya salgo.

_ No te estoy echando, Blaine_ dijo Burt tranquilamente._. Solo quiero saber que estas haciendo.

_ Es que lo extraño_ confesó con un nudo en la garganta._. Y este cuarto… esta tan lleno de él.

No mencionó lo del diario, ni tampoco que no era la primera vez.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras Burt miraba el cuarto de su hijo. Admiraba hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta que fue suficiente y decidió cerrar la puerta. Tal vez para Blaine se sentía bien estando ahí, pero para Burt era demasiado.

En cuanto Burt se fue, Blaine siguió hojeando el diario. Sonrió tristemente al encontrar, en una página, un corazón flechado con su nombre y el de su novio adentro… lo había hecho antes de empezar a salir.

No era que nunca sintió nada por él, pero temía estar confundiendo amistad y afecto por amor, además, lo último que quería era arruinarlo todo con Kurt.

"Vuelve, por favor", le dijo a la nada mientras abrazaba el diario a su pecho.

Aquel muchacho de cabellos azules se llamaba Ethan y tenía 19 años. Odiaba tener clases temprano a la mañana, en especial con ese frío, aunque eso significase que tenía el resto de la tarde libre. Eran las dos de la tarde y su clase había terminado, conducía hacia su casa y teniendo como plan almorzar, dormir toda la tarde y estudiar para el examen que tenía el lunes.

¡Que asco!, pensó. Cuando estaba en la secundaria solía tener una vida social muy agitada, ahora llevaba sin salir ¿dos semanas? Bueno, exceptuando cuando… pero, claro, eso no contaba.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Luces rojas y azules se reflejaban en el retrovisor. El sonido de la sirena era increíblemente molesto. ¿Qué había hecho? Si tan solo le importara… Detuvo el auto y espero a que la policía le dijese lo que le tenía que decir.

El auto de policía se detuvo detrás del suyo, de donde salió un hombre robusto de mediana edad.

Ethan bajó la ventanilla, dejando que el frío lo invadiese, para escuchar lo que fuese que aquel hombre quisiera decir.

_ ¿Me muestra su carnet de conductor?_ habló en una voz ronca, Ethan se lo dio sin mirarlo.

Sí, él era uno de esos "chicos malos". Podía verlo en sus cabellos azules, en su arrogante mirada. Pero, ¿podía llegar a lastimar a alguien? Coincidía mucho con la descripción que había dado ese vendedor…

_ ¿Haz visto a este muchacho?_ dijo mostrándole una foto de Kurt con su uniforme de Dalton.

Ethan pareció meditar la respuesta, antes de responder.

_ Es posible, veo a muchas personas. En la universidad, en la calle, en el supermercado, ¡están por todos lados!

_ No estoy bromeando, hijo._ dijo el policía seriamente.

_ Yo tampoco y no soy su hijo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Sus ojos también eran fríos, con esa sola mirada lo sintió. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él y no podía dejar que se vaya. Pero tampoco podía arrestarlo sin alguna evidencia. ¿Qué debía hacer?

_ En un momento._ dijo, llevándose la licencia de conducir a su auto.

"Lo último que me faltaba", pensó Ethan mientras escondía su rostro entre ambas manos. Él no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo ¿por qué sintió la necesidad de mentir?

_ Aquí tienes_ Ethan salió de sus pensamientos para ver al oficial entregarle su licencia, la cual tomó bruscamente._. Que tenga un buen día.

_ Seguro._ dijo antes de arrancar el auto.

El oficial veía mientras se alejaba, al menos ahora tenía sus datos…

El cuarto de Kurt le daba una sensación de tristeza, al saber que no estaba ahí. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo tranquilizaba y no había nada que necesitase más que estar tranquilo considerando lo que llevaba pasando.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, acostado en la cama de su novio, hipnotizado por su aroma. Y caía cada vez más y más en un profundo sueño.

De pronto una melodía Empezó a sonar. ¿Qué era? Ah, claro, era Firework de Katy Perry.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, donde solo podía ver gracias a la luz que emitía su teléfono: lo estaban llamando. Prendió su lámpara y vio que eran las tres de la mañana y que Kurt lo estaba llamando.

_ ¿Kurt?_ preguntó Blaine, parpadeando varias veces.

_ Yo… lamento haberte llamado a estas horas_ confesó en voz baja._. Es que… pensaras que soy un tonto.

_ Nunca pensaría eso de ti.

_ Bueno… tuve una pesadilla.

_ ¿Qué soñaste?

_ Que Karofsky me perseguía junto con otros del equipo de fútbol. Luego me atraparon y empecé a gritar que alguien me ayudase… pero nadie hizo nada.

A Blaine no le sorprendió mucho la confesión. Dos días atrás Karofsky lo había amenazado de muerte. Quería creer que fue solo una expresión y que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

_ Tengo miedo.

_ Kurt… escucha, todo va a mejorar. Esto va a pasar.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó con el tono de voz mas fuerte.

_ Te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Aun sin poder verlo, sabía que Kurt estaba sonriendo y eso lo hizo sonreír también. Quería mucho a su amigo, tal vez más de lo que un amigo debería querer a otro. Esperaba que Kurt se cambiase a Dalton, pero sabía también que podría no pasar.

_ Gracias, Blaine. De alguna manera u otra, siempre me haces sentir mejor. Lamento haberte llamado a estas horas.

_ Esta bien. Al menos lo hiciste un viernes._ dijo bromeando, Kurt rió.

Amaba a su mejor amigo. De nada servía seguir tratando de ocultarlo, lo amaba.

Se despertó violentamente, como si hubiese tenido la peor de las pesadillas, estaba agitado, sudando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había sido tan real que por un momento creyó haber estado viviendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero no era así, era solo un recuerdo de cuando Kurt todavía no se había cambiado de escuela. ¿Era posible que Karofsky le hubiese hecho algo? No, la policía ya lo había descartado.

De pronto algo se le vino a la mente. Un secreto que nadie sabía más que Kurt, Karofsky y él. ¿Podría alguien matar por algo así?

_ No, porque no esta muerto._ dijo en voz alta, como si oír su voz diciéndolo calmase a su cerebro que no paraba de sacar malas conclusiones.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue a buscar a Finn, quien se encontraba en la cocina.

_ ¿Sabes donde vive Karofsky?_ preguntó Blaine, Finn estaba confundido.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que si sabes donde vive Karofsky.

_ No, pero ¿por qué…?

_ ¿Y su número?

_ ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Blaine dejó su mirada fija en las cortinas azules del fondo, incapaz de ver a Finn. Sabía que no reaccionaria bien, pero tampoco quería ocultárselo. A él no le hubiese gustado eso en su lugar.

_ Creo que no dijo todo lo que tenía que decir a la policía. Tal vez sabe donde esta Kurt…

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Finn agresivamente, pero no gritando._. ¿Y ahora vienes a decirlo? ¡Han pasado cuatro días!

_ ¡Ya lo se! No creas que no, pero… creo que hay algo que no le dijo a la policía y creo que fue por algo. Tengo que averiguarlo, pero necesito tu ayuda Finn. No puedo ir a sacar falsas conclusiones, por lo que prefiero hablar con él y saber la verdad.

Lo miró algo desconfiado, pero sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

_ Voy a llamar a algunos compañeros del equipo de fútbol, tal vez ello sepan donde vive Karofsky.

Blaine asintió. Quería creer que Karofsky sabía donde Kurt se encontraba, pero no que le hubiese hecho daño.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Ethan se estaba fumando su quinto cigarrillo cuando tocaron la puerta.

Vivía en un departamento con un compañero de cuarto bastante ausente, pero que aun así pagaba la mitad de las cuentas.

Al atender se encontró a una mujer y a un hombre, parecidos a detectives. Su rostro se puso palido.

_ ¿Es usted el señor Ethan Brown?_ preguntó el hombre, a lo cual el asintió._. Soy el agente Bob Turner y ella es mi compañera, Mary Walter, ¿podemos hablar un momento con usted?

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_ La desaparición de un chico llamado Kurt Hummel_ dijo Mary enseñándole la foto de Kurt con su uniforme de Dalton._. Tenemos un testigo que dice haberlo visto con él, llevarlo a un hospital supuestamente.

Respiró profundamente y los dejo pasar. Si no había hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de mentir?


	6. Chapter 6

**Por un tiempo pensé en dejar este fic, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, en especial faltando tan poco para el final. Recibí algunas críticas, así que trate de no cometer los mismos errores en este capítulo, por lo que me llevo más tiempo. Quiero decirles que edite varias veces este capítulo, pero ya no puedo hacerlo más. Así que si algo les parece que va muy lento o muy rápido, mis disculpas. Tuve un problema con el tema de los diálogos, los guiones mejor dicho también. En este capítulo hay varias escenas, como no quiero que se confundan las separe porque antes lo hacía con mas espacio pero la pagina lo volvía a juntar todo de nuevo… Si no entienden algo pregunten. Y muchas gracias, como siempre 3 **

**Capitulo seis.**

¿Qué le hiciste? – repetía Finn una y otra vez a los gritos.

Blaine le había contado sobre el incidente del beso. Que el acoso no fue simple homofobia o ignorancia, si Kurt hablaba… todo acababa para él. Por eso él debía estar de todo eso, de alguna manera u otra.

Así que fueron a su casa y, con sus padres fuera, no trataron de guardarse nada.

¿Por qué no me creen? Ya se lo dije a los detectives, ¡no hice nada! – dijo Karofski en su defensa.

¡Por favor! Si Kurt decía tu secreto te empezarían a tratar muy diferente.

Estaba con fiebre ese día. Pregúntenle a mis padres, ellos no saben que… no se lo digan. ¡Pero pregunten si quieren! Se lo que dije, pero no sería capaz de eso.

¡Deja de…!

Él no lo hizo. – dijo Blaine de repente.

Pero… tu mismo dijiste que debía de ser él.

Era cierto. Blaine le había dicho que Dave debió haber sido, pero al verlo sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Si no fue Karofsky, ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién se lo llevo?

El apartamento era algo frío, pero mejor que afuera igualmente. Pero él sentía como si su sangre ya no corriese. Tomó un poco más de café como si fuese a ayudar a su cuerpo a tomar calor.

¿Cómo esta su padre? - preguntó Ethan, pese a que él debía ser quien las estaba respondiendo.

¿Perdón? - dijo Mary.

El padre de Kurt, ¿como esta?

A ambos policías les resulto extraña la pregunta. ¿Kurt le había contado algo?

- ¿Kurt te dijo algo? – pregunto Bob. Ethan solo se encogió de hombros.

- No realmente. Lo menciono, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué otra cosa menciono?

¿Cómo se había metido en eso? Tal vez su madre tenía razón, solo atraía problemas. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

Lo que menos podes hacer es decirme la verdad – dijo Ethan mientras se dirigía al hospital. Kurt estaba confundido.

¿Perdón? – pregunto Kurt

¿Por qué no quisiste que llamaran a tu padre? ¿Estabas huyendo?

¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes…?

Digo, suena raro que prefieras estar en el auto con un extraño.

Kurt exhaló con furia, dibujando su aliento en la ventana del auto. Tal vez le estaba haciendo un favor, pero eso no significaba que podía meterse en su vida.

Tu cabello es ridículo – dijo Kurt, mirando su cabello color azul.

Si no tuviese el cabello de este color no tendrías excusa alguna para cambiar de tema.

Kurt no respondió, no tenía ganas de explicarle el porqué. Si eso pensaba, que estaba huyendo, pues no le importaba. Además, tenía una jaqueca desde el accidente y solo parecía empeorar.

No me respondieron. – dijo Ethan. Olvidándose, un poco al propósito, lo que estaba contando anteriormente.

Bob y Mary lo miraron, ¿se sentía en una posición donde él podía estar haciendo las preguntas?

Piensan que soy un idiota, ¿verdad? – dijo Ethan, con su mirada clavada en la taza de café. – Piensan que no tengo derecho a hacer preguntas, pero ¿a quién preguntarle si no? Por lo que se, tengo derecho a un abogado y puedo salir sin nada más que una pequeña mancha en mi expediente, ¿o no?

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto, enfadado, Bob.

Una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Preocupado y angustiado, como cualquier padre estaría.

Ahí es donde te equivocas – dijo Ethan, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. – no todos los padres reaccionan de esa manera, ¿no se pusieron a pensar que tal vez haya huido?

¿Crees que huyo?

Solo lo menciono. Porque hablaba y hablaba sobre no decirle nada a su padre. Parecía muy angustiado.

Mary había investigado sobre el muchacho de cabellos azules y, obviamente, le había comentado a Bob lo que había encontrado.

Así que quisiste ayudarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Bob, Ethan no respondió. – Mira, se que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti…

¡Vaya! Se lo venia esperando, pero igual le tomo por sorpresa. Trató de no estar nervioso, no en ese momento.

No, no lo sabes. – respondió severamente. - Mira, ¿quieres saber lo que paso? Simple: lo deje en el hospital, que se arreglara solo.

¿Solo? – dijo Bob, mirándolo con desprecio.

Ese no es un crimen, les digo que ese chico se dio a la fuga. – dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Bueno, ahora tú nos tomas por tontos. ¿No crees que fuimos a ese hospital o a otros para ver si lo encontrábamos? ¿Qué no hubo ningún testigo? – dijo Bob alzando la voz.

No lo tengo eso en claro. Pero hay algo que sí se: no voy a decir otra palabra hasta hablar con un abogado.

Si pudiese romper todo lo que estaba a su vista, lo haría. ¡Qué va! Lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero eran sus cosas, las cosas de Kurt.

Ya había recorrido todo su cuarto, revisándolo detalladamente. Encontró en una pequeña caja de madera y cosas pequeñas pero con mucho significado: un boleto de aquella vez que fueron a ver Rent, un collar dorado (que le pertenecía a su madre), un par de tarjetas de baseball que su padre le había dado cuando tenía 10 años (si bien no le gustaba, lo guardo por habérselo dado su padre) y otras cosas que debían de ser igual de importantes.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención era ese baúl en el rincón de su habitación. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía hurgar en ese baúl, no podía explicarlo. Pero ese día, lo hizo. Fue aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, en otra noche de insomnio, que abrió el baúl.

Ahí estaban; paquetes, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, todos con colores llamativos y con lazos sobre ellos. Cada uno tenía un nombre diferente: Burt, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel… Blaine.

¡Demonios!, pensó mientras enterraba su rostro entres sus manos. Claro, iba a comprarle un regalo el día después de… pero no lo hizo, ¿Cómo pensar en eso con todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

Tomo el paquete que llevaba su nombre y quedo mirándolo por un minuto. ¿Debía abrirlo? ¿Debía decirle a Burt lo que había encontrado? No, no podía. Porque sabía que decepcionaría a Kurt saber que lo hizo, y lo último que quería hacer cuando él volviese era decepcionarlo.

Volvió a guardar los regalos, unos por uno, en el orden en que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente hizo lo que hace días no hacia; se arreglo y salió del cuarto, de la casa, porque no iba a dejar a su novio sin regalo tampoco. Dejó su celular, tomó su billetera y fue al centro comercial.

¿Qué se supone que haga?

A parte de un abogado a Ethan se le concedió una llamada, la cual estaba realizando en la comisaria frente a un policía que trataba de imponer miedo estando a medio metro suyo.

Sabes lo que es correcto, ¿o no? – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono. – Mira, si estabas equivocado… si lo estábamos, debemos aceptar las consecuencias.

Lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo…

Media hora después Ethan estaba hablando con el abogado que le había tocado, de mediana edad y delgado, mientras los agentes lo miraban detrás de esas ya conocidas ventanas/espejos que mostraban en la TV. ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño a un chico como Kurt Hummel? ¿Sería un crimen de odio?

Ethan tomó su decisión. Después de hablar y hablar con su abogado, empezó a dudar si lo que había hecho fue correcto o no… lo que habían hecho. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Mary fue al cuarto donde estaba Ethan, mientras Bob y otros oficiales seguían observando todo desde el otro lado.

¿Vas a decir algo? – preguntó Mary pero, por supuesto, fue su abogado quien hablo.

Solo va a hablar con alguien cercano al muchacho desaparecido. De lo contrario, no lo hará.

A todos los detectives (incluyendo los que no estaban en el cuarto), les pareció extraña esa petición. Pero nadie se negó, ¿Cómo hacerlo si iba a hablar? Pero a esa petición le agregó otra cosa más: no debía ser algún familiar.

Al momento de haber llegado del centro comercial, una hora después, se encontró con Burt y Carole, Burt casi se abalanza contra él.

¿A dónde te fuiste? Ya no importa, tenemos que ir a la estación de policía de inmediato.

Burt había llamado a Rachel, Mercedes, a todos los amigos de Kurt, hubiese sido más rápido si Blaine no hubiese salido justo ese día…

Blaine no tuvo tiempo de poder reaccionar a la reacción de Burt o preguntar que estaba sucediendo, Burt dijo que no había tiempo de explicaciones. Que debían ir, que uno de los detectives llamó hace unos minutos, era urgente. ¿Urgente? Blaine seguía sin entender, pero sabía que era importante, que tenía que ver con Kurt. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba bien, ¿no? Kurt estaba bien. Por eso lo llamaban.

¿Y si no? ¿Y si no lo llamaban por eso? No, no. Nadie haría daño a Kurt, era el muchacho más dulce que conocía, nadie podía hacerle eso.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumento cuando llego a la comisaria. Alguien estaba detenido ahí, un chico, mayor que él pero tampoco era un adulto. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y furia. ¿Lo había lastimado?

Blaine – dijo la detective Walter, con una voz tranquilizadora. – Pasa en esa habitación, ahí hay un muchacho llamado Ethan Brown. Dijo que sabe del paradero de tu novio.

El corazón de Blaine casi se detuvo.

Por alguna razón, quiere hablar con alguien cercano a Kurt pero sin ser algún familiar. Pensamos que tú podrías…

Sí, entiendo. – dijo Blaine. Pero la verdad era que no seguía sin entender.

Había alguien que sabía que sucedió con Kurt, claro. Eso era lo único que entendía y que aun le costaba procesar.

Tras esa puerta color gris, se encontró en una habitación muy pequeña y deprimente. Adentro había uno de esos espejos-ventanas, un guardia y un muchacho de cabellos azules sentado y delante de él había otra silla: para Blaine. Entre ellos se encontraba una mesa del mismo color de las sillas.

¿Dónde está, Kurt? – preguntó Blaine tratando de no lucir tan desesperado, algo le decía que eso era lo que Ethan quería.

Nunca le haría daño, no soy ese tipo de persona aunque lo parezca. – dijo Ethan tranquilamente, había algo de vergüenza en su rostro, no mucho. – Eres su novio, ¿no? No es que te haya mencionado mucho…

¿Dónde está Kurt? – volvió a preguntar Blaine, esta vez alzando un poco la voz y con los puños apretados.

La razón por la que no quise hablar con algún familiar fue porque es difícil para mí confiar en una familia, culpa de la mía. Me resulto rara su actitud, de no llamar a su padre por… ¿temor?

¡¿Dónde está Kurt? – estalló Blaine, golpeando la mesa que los separaba con ambos puños. El guardia se movió un poco, pero al ver que solo se limitó a eso volvió a su lugar.

Supongo que lo extrañas, que quieres volver a verlo… ¿o no?

Fue como si algo le hubiese atravesado el pecho. Su corazón dejó de lado la ira por un momento y lo reemplazo con otro sentimiento: el miedo. Ese tipo enfrente de él podía decirle donde estaba así como podía no hacerlo. Y mientras más tiempo pasase… No.

Bien. ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? – dijo Blaine. – Solo dime donde…

Solo quiero que me digas porque crees que Kurt reaccionó de esa manera. – a Blaine esa pregunta le pareció extraña. Algo en su interior le decía que Ethan solo quería divertirse un poco, haciéndole preguntas hasta cansarse de jugar con él y decirle donde estaba Kurt. Pero si debía hacerlo, lo haría.

Su padre es todo lo que tiene. Su madre murió cuando él tenía ocho años y no tiene hermanos… bueno, tiene un hermanastro y una madrastra. Tuvo un ataque al corazón hace mas o menos, se volvió muy protector para ser el hijo – sonrió tristemente pensando en él, en como solía decirle que no debía preocuparse tanto. - No quiere preocuparlo, ¡maldición, si hasta se calló el infierno que había estado sufriendo para no preocuparlo! Sí, a veces piensa en sí mismo primero… pero no con su familia. Ellos lo aman, sus amigos lo aman… Yo lo amo y lo necesito, lo necesitan.

Todo quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, Blaine tratando de no llorar, de no verse desesperado como lo estaba. ¿Qué quería él con su Kurt?

¿Qué más quieres saber?

Era difícil saber qué pasaba por la mente de Ethan. Blaine pudo ver algo de decepción en su rostro, algo de tristeza, como cuando te enteras que algo que siempre pensaste fue de tal modo no lo era.

Ya supe suficiente. – dijo Ethan después de tomar aire. – Voy a decirte donde esta Kurt.


End file.
